1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Opaque plates are used in lens modules for blocking off-axis light rays entering the lens modules. Such an opaque plate is typically a thin, annular plate and can be assembled to the lens module via being held by a lens barrel of the lens module and sandwiched by two adjacent lenses of the lens module. However, it is precision-demanded work to make the opaque plate fittingly engaged with the lenses. Often the precision is low and the quality is thus affected.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.